


Someday Soon

by aerithgainsborough



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerithgainsborough/pseuds/aerithgainsborough
Summary: Rose and Alisha make their way to Elysia to celebrate Sorey and Mikleo's wedding.





	Someday Soon

**Author's Note:**

> hey, i'm very happy to have been your covert cupid!! you’re very cool and i’ve been following your tumblr blog for a while now, i’m glad we’re mutuals on twitter!! =D i was pleasantly surprised when i found out i received you. i went with alisha and rose because i know the most about them and i feel the most comfortable writing them, but once i finish legendia i’m sure i’d be happy to share some fic for it as well!

"I'm surprised it took them **THIS** long to get hitched," Rose mutters to Alisha, riding on the back of a horse up the mountain to Elysia.

Alisha, sitting behind her girlfriend, giggles quietly, stifling it with the back of her hand, "I mean, Rose, we can't forget that Sorey is painfully dense. _Especially_ in matters of the heart. I don't think he realized he was in love with Mikleo until recently."

“I’m not sure if _you_ can talk here—how long did it take you to realize I was flirting with you, again?” Rose teases, a playful lilt in her voice, “It was _so_ obvious, too. Everyone agrees with me. Even Sorey! You two are so sheltered.”

“Okay, okay, okay—you’re right!” Alisha smiles, tightening her grasp around Rose’s waist and leaning in happily, a sigh of contentedness escaping her. “I’m just glad I get to be with you now.” Rose doesn't reply, but Alisha can hear a gentle hum of agreement, and nothing makes her happier.

The wedding is taking place in Elysia at the gates to the village, enveloped by the flowers and the glint of the sun. The sky is a clear blue today—Alisha thinks this is a good omen, and smiles as she gazes up at the sky, getting lost in her thoughts. As they continue the trek up the mountain after leaving the capital, Alisha thinks that if she were to get married, she'd like for it to be something like this. Not a lot of people have been invited—it's a smaller celebration, mostly involving friends. That’s ideal to her—she doesn’t want the press to be involved in her wedding, even though she knows at least some involvement is inevitable. She’s done her best alongside Rose to remove traces of her past—not because she feels ashamed of them, but because she knows that Rose wouldn’t be left alone if anyone were to find out. Now that she’s on this train of thought, she can’t stop thinking about Rose in a suit and does her best to shake the idea out of her head, tucking it away for later.

The wedding is taking place near the site of Gramps' grave as a tribute to him. Alisha only met him briefly, but she's sure if he knew he'd be overjoyed if he were present. Lailah is officiating, her overwhelming sentimentality having overpowered everything else, including Mikleo’s begging that anyone else should officiate it so she doesn’t make awful puns. Lailah was the one who was giving Sorey love advice all this time, and Sorey feels indebted to her. She's been waiting for this for a while, complaining it took too long even in the scheme of how long she's lived.

When they arrive in the village, Rose makes a beeline to see the others—it hasn’t been _that_ long, but Rose can barely stand going a week without seeing everyone, something Alisha has always found endearing. She’s like a puppy, Alisha thinks.

"Zaveid, I'm glad to see you're wearing a top!" Rose laughs, giving his back a hearty pat.

"Hey, just this once, y'hear me? Then it's straight back to shirtless,” Zaveid smirks. “Anyways, where’re your duds?”  
“We just made the trek, so we’re going to get changed now. We appreciate the warning about the clothes, Zaveid," Alisha laughs, giving a small wave and tugging Rose along with her, they unpack their belongings and head towards the bath. They have communal baths here, located in a hall. They’re very foreign to Alisha, and she first used one when traveling with Sorey. Thinking back on it, Rose was checking her out even then.

"This is what heaven is like, isn't it?” Rose says, “The warm water enveloping us, my _incredibly_ hot girlfriend. My incredibly hot _princess_ girlfriend here with me, and her incredibly kissable face,” Rose proclaims, leaning in to kiss her.

“Oh, you’re absolutely insatiable,” Alisha says, sighing despite leaning into the kiss enthusiastically.

“I know, isn’t it great? I’m sure we have Sorey’s blessing,” she smirks. “Besides, love is in the air!”

Despite Alisha’s supposed restraint, it doesn’t take long for Rose to convince her.

When they get out of the bath, Alisha puts on something akin to her formalwear, but with colours she prefers. It's a light shade of pink, and without the large hat, so it feels more reasonable to her. The skirt is longer, and it doesn't poof out, but rather is a longer gown that reaches towards the floor. Rose's hair is tucked back into a ponytail by Alisha, who wipes the wisps of her hair to the side and kisses her neck.

"Hey, time out, time out! That isn't fair! I thought you said we had to wait until later."

"Oh, I couldn't resist," Alisha whispers, a lilt in her voice, winking at Rose. "I'm innocent!"

Rose is wearing a suit to match Alisha, and before she changes fully, she leaves the buttons undone.

"Oh, now you're just teasing me," Alisha says. "That's awfully rude of you. I’ll look forward to taking it off you later, then!”

Rose hums happily in response, grabbing Alisha’s hand and leading her back outside.

* * *

Lailah breaks out in tears while officiating, and Sorey joins her immediately after. Mikleo is a little embarrassed, but he knows he loves that about Sorey, too. Zaveid is quick to point out that Mikleo shed a few tears, too, much to his chagrin. When they kiss, everyone cheers enthusiastically. It serves as a moment of respite after all they’ve been through, the culmination of their journey: even Edna cries.

“Oh, Mikleo’s never going to let her live that one down,” Alisha whispers to Rose.

When they throw the bouquet, Lailah makes a desperate dive to catch it, but misses as it flies past her.

“Oh, of course! They just _had_ to fly right past me,” Lailah chirps, “I’ve been single for thousands of years, you know! Not many can claim that feat.”

Edna just sits there listlessly and watches it land in Alisha’s arms as she reaches toward the sky for the bouquet. 

Sorey smiles at Alisha, “Looks like you and Rose have to get married next.”

“Well, she’d look great in a bridal gown, wouldn’t she?” Rose says, smiling and bridal carrying Alisha. “Look, I’ve prepared for this.”

“Rose,” Alisha yelps, “Put me down!”

Mikleo nudges Sorey and smiles, "You threw it near them intentionally, didn't you?"

"Yes, but let's keep that a secret," he winks.


End file.
